


Prinxiety One-off (Explicit- Unusual fetishism)

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *WARNING- Contains explicit and unusual sexual behaviours. Please view at your own discretion. This work will most likely be deleted or orphaned soon.*A one-off about Roman and Virgil's... "experimentation."*This work does not necessarily represent the views, opinions, or beliefs of the writer.*





	Prinxiety One-off (Explicit- Unusual fetishism)

Roman stared up at the ceiling, checking the time on his phone every couple of minutes. It was late, much later than he normally would stay up unless it was a holiday or he had quite a lot of work to do.  
Neither was the case.  
He was able to convince Patton to go to bed already, though he felt a pang of guilt for lying to him. He'd told Patton he was going to stay up late tonight to work on some ideas for Thomas' next video, though he wanted to help. Luckily Roman was able to persuade him to get to sleep, else he would've texted Virgil to call it off. Logan was, of course, suspicious of his intentions; since he and Virgil started dating several months back he'd been keeping an eye on them. Roman was miraculously able to get Logan to go to his room, and now he lied on his bed, waiting for the go-ahead from his boyfriend when the other Sides had gone to sleep.  
Speaking of, the late hour and tedious waiting made him almost want to go to sleep as well, but he was much too nervous and excited (and a bit aroused) to possibly consider sleep. At the time, it was terribly frightening when he and Virgil were talking about doing such a thing. They were alone in their conversation, thank goodness, though that made it still rather scary. He'd been extremely embarrassed to admit what his kink was... it was rather unusual, and he wouldn't be surprised if Virgil were to break up with him and tell the others out of revulsion.  
But he didn't.  
"So, um, do you have any, uh... special requests?" Virgil had asked, absolutely red in the face.  
Roman sighed, trembling with fear and excitement. "Well..." He couldn't say. He was frozen.  
"What?"  
"Maybe we could... Er, I have a..."  
"I'll give a suggestion if you do. I won't judge you, Ro." Roman pursed his lips and took in a gasp of air. "...I have a foot fetish."  
Virgil raised his eyebrows. "I'm down with that." He said with a shaky breath.  
So now Roman stared at the ceiling, waiting for the go-ahead. He heard and felt a buzz and his heart skipped a beat. He took his cell phone out of his pocket clumsily and squinted at the notification.  
"Coast is clear." Roman stood and made his way to the door, taking gentle steps and opening and closing the door gingerly as he snuck down the hall to Virgil's room. He turned the doorknob with a click and entered.  
He had half-expected it to be pitch-black and filled with cobwebs, (as per usual, his emo nightmare) though the room was spotless and dimly lit with flickering candles, a mysterious, romantic air punctuated with a slight scent of cinnamon.  
"D'you like it?" Virgil rose from his seat in the window and closed the curtains, letting in a sliver of moonlight.  
"Yeah, I do." Roman's eyes flicked down to Virgil's semi-unlaced Converse and felt a warmth spread on his face.  
Virgil played with the hem of his hoodie. "Thanks. Tried to make it up nice, though it was short notice." Roman took a step forward and put his arm around his boyfriend's waist, staring into his eyes.  
"You get more handsome every day, you know."  
Virgil gave him a soft push on his chest, smiling. "Oh, come on now, you're not too bad yourself. You ready, handsome?" Roman chuckled.  
"Yeah, ready if you are."  
"Then let's get started."  
Virgil walked over to the bed and sat down, and Roman couldn't help but stare at him as he slowly untied his high-tops, sitting up and slipping each shoe off with the other foot to expose those black socks he always liked. Roman sat down next to him and ran his thumb along Virgil's jaw and kissed him before turning forward and pulling up his leg, untying his dress boots and slipping them off, revealing his white socks.  
He reached his arms around his shirt and pulled it off, getting a cursory glance from Virgil, eyeing his well-toned arms with reddening cheeks before taking off his hoodie and brushing his violet bangs with his hand.  
In a moment's notice they'd undressed; Virgil with only his T-shirt, boxer-briefs and socks, and Roman with an undershirt, boxers, and socks as well.  
Roman smirked. "How about we make it even? Say, I'm dom on your part, you're dom on mine?" Virgil nodded vigorously.  
"I'll start with your part." He said, tapping his fingers on the edge of the bed as Roman bent over and kneeled in front of him.  
"Just tell me when and I'll stop, okay?" Virgil gave a nervous smile and nodded.  
Roman took Virgil's foot in his hand, rubbing the top and feeling the sole and toes with his thumb as he felt his boxers tent. It was softer than he expected, he thought as he picked up both feet and ran his thumb across the toes, tapping each. Virgil gave out a small scarlet-faced giggle and he curled each big toe slightly. Roman rubbed in a circle around the balls of his boyfriend's feet a couple of times before gently pulling them forward and placing them on his face. He could feel their warmth.  
"You can take the socks off if you want." Roman glanced up at him, brimming with excitement; his cock was nearly fully erect and a small spot of pre wetted the front of his boxers. Virgil was about halfway there, as he rubbed the well-defined outline that had formed in his boxer-briefs. He'd already taken off his T-shirt, and Roman leaned back a moment to pull off his undershirt.  
He went back to Virgil's feet after he took off the undershirt, drawing his fingers to his boyfriend's ankles and slowly slipping off the socks.  
They were pale but handsome, symmetrical, with nails well-trimmed and a little happy-trail up the length of the foot. Not exactly twelve inches, but close enough. Virgil flexed his toes playfully. Roman rubbed the soles for a minute, enamored, before leaning in further and looking up at him with a wink. He stole another glance at Virgil, who stared back intently and caressed his hard-on, and tentatively went in.  
Roman licked the bottom of the big toe first, getting a pleasurable shudder from Virgil as he quickly ran his tongue along it. The taste was deeply satisfying, hardly any semblance of sweat and yet a hint of salty savour tingled on his tongue. He closed his eyes and went to work, running his tongue up the sole of Virgil's foot and sucking on his toes.  
"Let's switch spots." Virgil said, breathing heavily and pulling off his boxer-briefs as they switched to reveal a rock-hard member mirroring Roman's, now visible as he pulled off his boxers in turn. He kneeled down and did the same to Roman, slipping off the faintly sweaty white socks and running the tops of his fingers along the arch of his foot. Roman let out a little laugh and put his hand over his mouth. They were less pale than his, and exactly twelve inches, perfect to the point of pedicure. Virgil gave a small lick to the balls of his feet each in turn, shuddering with an indulgent smile. The taste was a bit stronger than what he expected, a fair hint of sea-saltiness that made him salivate. Virgil ran his tongue along the sole of his foot, eliciting a quiet moan from Roman, who was jacking off with precum glistening on his tip. Virgil's member was equally hard, and he licked the balls of Roman's feet more vigorously as he felt the pressure build.  
"Oh, Virgil, yes!" He said breathlessly as he ran a hand through his hair, fingering his tip with the other one before going back to a one-handed stroke.  
"Ro, I'm gonna-" He couldn't contain himself before a hand flew to his cock, jacking as the pressure was released and he came on Roman's feet. He put his feet on Virgil's member and he took his hand off, the soles and tops getting wet with the warm semen.  
"Virrrge!" Roman ejaculated and a thick white stream fell onto Virgil's face and chest.  
The two sat there for a minute, staring at each other, red-faced and panting.  
"You were... amazing."  
"You too."


End file.
